Dressing Room
by NiftyPaint24
Summary: One Shot: Kagome drags Sesshomaru along when she goes clothes shopping…interesting things can happen at the mall AU SessxKag


**Title:** Dressing Room

**Author:** NiftyPaint24

**Universe:** Inuyasha (AU)

**Genre: **Kink

**Rating:** M (yeah very M)

**Pairing(s):** Sesshomaru/Kagome

**Summary:** Kagome takes Sesshomaru cloths shopping…interesting things can happen at the mall. [SessxKag

* * *

_**Dressing Room**_

Kagome wandered around the store looking over the large selection of the latest styles. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha watched with little interest. She had already dragged them through six other stores through out the mall, they were beginning to grow bored. Kagome grabbed a few pairs of shorts and headed for the dressing rooms at the back of the store, bobbing her head to the beat of a song that played over the sound system. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha followed, knowing she would want their opinion on what things looked like. Sesshomaru casually leaned on one of the sale racks while Inuyasha stood with his arms folded staring at the front of the store.

"Why are you still here?" Sesshomaru asked in a cold tone.

Inuyasha looked over at him.

"Because _she_ asked me to come." He replied knowing it drove his brother insane that he and Kagome were friends.

Kagome reappeared through the open doorway of the dressing rooms in one of the pairs of board shorts that she had taken with her. Sesshomaru had to admit that they looked great on her. Their pink color made her lightly tanned skin glow and the brown stripes down each side only added to the effect. Not to mention they were incredibly short, making her long legs seem even longer. His thoughts wondered off to how he'd like her to be using those incredible legs, wrapped tightly around him as he…

"So, what do you think?" Her soft voice pulled him from the mental picture of what he'd rather be doing at that moment.

"Hn." Was his answer.

She frowned slightly and turned to the other brother.

"Inuyasha? What do you think?"

"What am I suppose to think? They're shorts." He huffed.

Kagome looked back to Sesshomaru, who's eyes had a distant look and a smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth. She followed his gaze to her bare legs and blushed slightly. She looked up at him once more and caught a look in his eyes that she knew all to well. Her blush grew deeper as she felt a familiar tightening in her chest and her breath hitched slightly. Sesshomaru's eyes moved up her body and met her own, his smirk turned into a grin. She quickly turned and headed back into the dressing room. He laughed slightly when his sensitive nose caught the scent of her arousal. A groan came from his left and he looked over at his brother, who rolled his eyes.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Inuyasha asked annoyed.

"I didn't _do_ anything."

"Right, that's why her scent just spiked? I swear-"

"If it's a problem for you, perhaps you should leave." Sesshomaru said, his smirk returning.

"She asked me to come, I can't leave."

"No one's forcing you to stay."

Inuyasha thought this over, he really didn't want to be there. Especially now with Kagome's scent the way it was. It was bad enough to be around the two of them to begin with and he hated shopping. His mind made up, he turned to leave, then looked back over his shoulder.

"Tell her-"

"You couldn't stay." Sesshomaru finished for him.

Inuyasha gave a slight nod and left the store. Sesshomaru watched his retreating back until his attention was brought back towards the dressing room when he heard Kagome's voice.

"Hey where's Inuyasha?"

"He decided to leave." He answered simply.

"Why?" Kagome asked completely forgetting to ask what he thought of the black and white shorts she was wearing.

"He became…uncomfortable." His smirk returned and Kagome again blushed.

'_Damn demonic sense of smell.' _She thought before turning back to the dressing room.

"Aren't you going to ask what I think?" Sesshomaru's voice stopped her mid-stride.

"_Now_ you're interested?" She said sarcastically as she turned back to face him. She placed a hand on her hip and sighed. "Well?"

"I liked the pink ones."

"Should have known by the look on your face." She smiled and gave him a wink before turning once again towards the dressing room.

She failed to notice Sesshomaru start to follow her as she walked along the wall to the very last stall of the dressing room. She walked through the open door and then pushed the door shut while she still faced the back of the stall. She had also failed to notice that the door had not 'clicked' shut and when two arms wrapped around her waist possessively she jumped and almost screamed. Then she felt a gentle kiss on the side of her neck and her eyes fluttered closed. Sesshomaru's hands pulled at the button and Velcro closer of the shorts she was wearing. Kagome's eyes shot open and she attempted to get away from him.

"Sesshomaru…we…not here."

"Why not?" He asked huskily as he nipped at her ear, his hands finally completing their task.

"We could get caught. It's wrong."

He smiled against her neck when he slid a hand down the front of her shorts and her hips rocked back into him and she let out a small whimper.

"I believe your body would disagree."

She bit her lower lip to stifle a moan as his other hand worked it's way up her tank top stopping just below her bra, his thumb hooking in the front of it.

'_Come on Kagome…this is wrong.'_

Her chest was now heaving as she tried to snap out of it, but he continued his assault on her senses. He nudged her to turn around and their lips crashed together in a heated kiss. Without realizing what she was doing, Kagome ran her hands under his shirt, sighing when her finger tips came into contact with his skin. She slowly moved her hands up to his chest as he ran a hand through her hair, pulling her head back slightly to deepen their kiss. She pushed against his chest forcing them apart momentarily while she pulled her tank top over her head and tossed it onto the bench behind them. He smiled before he did the same, then reached out and brought her back into his arms. She hissed when their bodies connected once more, his hands moving around her back to rest on her hips. Roughly, he pushed her towards the wall without the full length mirror on it. When her body came into contact with it she gave a soft grunt as the air was momentarily knocked out of her lungs. He smirked when she hit him on the shoulder none to gently.

"Sorry." He said again pressing his lips to her neck.

"Be more…care…full." She panted.

He made quick work of pushing her shorts from her hips and she casually slid out of them. Hooking two clawed fingers through the thin piece of material of her thong, he began to pull at it before her hand grabbed his and she gave her best impersonation of a menacing growl.

"_What _have I told you about ripping them?"

"If you wouldn't wear _them_, we wouldn't have this discussion every time." He answered nipping at her shoulder.

She placed both her hands on his chest and pushed. He braced against her for a moment before he gave in with a sigh, backing away two steps. She nodded in satisfaction before she slowly, teasingly, slid her thong off. He was immediately back in her arms, once again crushing her between his body and the wall. She gasped when she felt something hard pressing into her thigh as he bent down slightly, trailing kisses down her chest. He growled in annoyance when he met the lace of her bra, but decided to go against his nature to tear the thin material away, and moved back up to claim her mouth once more. She slid one hand around his back and the other to the back of his neck while he placed a hand on one of her breasts and the other on the wall behind her head. She hiked one leg up to his hip and rocked her hips forward, pulling a strangled moan from him.

He let go of her for a fraction of a second while he undid his board shorts and let them fall unhindered to the floor. He placed his hands on her hips lifting her off the carpeted floor slightly, with out any hesitation what so ever, Kagome wrapped her legs around his hips. He grinned, thinking of how this was exactly what he had been wishing for moments ago. Kagome rocked her hips forward impatiently, resting her hands on his shoulders. He moved one hand up her side slightly and placed the other on the wall next to her head. He pressed his lips to hers as she settled onto him. Her head fell forward onto his shoulder and she latched onto his neck right below his ear. Each of their actions pulling soft cries from each other. He shifted their position slightly and rocked into her at a steady rhythm. Kagome rested her forehead against his momentarily before he started kissing her jaw, then neck. She tilted her head to the side, allowing him better access.

When Sesshomaru's gaze moved from her neck back up to her face he had expected to see her eyes closed, what he found was her eyes open and they held a certain gleam to them that he hadn't seen before. He bit her lower lip and gently pulled at the soft flesh, but her eyes never left whatever she was looking at behind him. He glanced over his shoulder briefly and smirked when he turned back to her. Her eyes locked on his and she blushed slightly, she had been watching them in the mirror on the opposite wall. He nuzzled her neck and she again fisted her hands in his hair.

"I never knew you liked to watch." He breathed into her ear before he took the lobe into his mouth.

Her answer was a throaty moan and her back arching, pressing her closer to him. Kagome wanted to look away from the mirror, but an even larger part of her didn't. She was transfixed, watching the muscles in his back move, the way her legs slid across his hips with each one of his thrusts, and the look of complete satisfaction on her face. She moaned and her eyes slid closed as his pace suddenly turn agonizingly slow.

"Sessh…please…" She gasped as he gave one hard thrust before he resumed his deliberate pace.

"Yes?" He asked between pants.

"Please…more…can't…nugh…" Her broken sentences were more then enough encouragement to quicken again, they were both painfully close.

Her hands were pulling on his hair to an almost painful extent as he slammed into her. Both their breathing was labored, coming in short quick gasps. Kagome suddenly arched again, her chest pressing into his and her head rocking against the wall with their movements. She let out a throaty moan as the tightening coil in her stomach snapped and she tensed in his arms. He continued his frenzied pace before the wave of pleasure crashed down on him also.

They continued to stay as they were for several minutes. Both resting their heads on each other's shoulders, Kagome's legs tightly wrapped around Sesshomaru's hips, eyes closed, until their breathing returned to a somewhat normal pattern. He kissed her once more before he stepped back and she unwrapped her legs from him. He held her steady for a moment before her knees would hold her, then they took to the task of re-dressing. They dressed in silence throwing each other glances once in a while. Before they left the cramped stall, Sesshomaru again pulled Kagome into his arms, kissing her deeply. When he pulled away she leaned in to follow, not wanting to break the contact. He laughed lightly.

"We've been in here to long already."

Kagome playfully hit him in the chest.

"And who's fault's that, hmm?"

"I didn't hear you protesting."

"As if you would have given me the chance. Thank God they had the music turned up too loud." She blushed and he smirked.

"You know it turned you on. Knowing anyone could walk in at any second." He ran his hands down her back into the waistband of her jeans.

"You're so perverted. You probably wished that someone had walked in."

"I wasn't the one watching the action in the mirror."

At this she pulled from his arms and gave him slight shove.

"Who was I to resist checking out your cute butt?" She giggled as she opened the door.

They walked hand in hand out of the dressing room and through the store. When they passed the clerk at the counter he called out to them,

"Everything _fit_ alright?" He asked with a wink.

Sesshomaru smirked pulling Kagome closer to him and Kagome blushed violently.

* * *

**A/N: **Uh yeah, apparently my muse is a kinky little thing. :9


End file.
